Daily Lives of an Assassin and an Angel
by Rehael the Eternal
Summary: Texting to kidnapping, death to marriage, how will the daily lives of the Winter Soldier and Nathalie Crystalline turn out?
1. Chapter 1

_**Tony_Stark has logged on.**_

 _ **Natasha_Romanoff has logged on.**_

 _ **Clint_Barton has logged on.**_

 _ **Bruce_Banner has logged on.**_

 _ **Steve_Rogers has logged on.**_

 _ **Thor_Odinson has logged on.**_

 _ **Nathalie_Crystalline has logged on.**_

Nathalie_Crystalline: Hey everyone! Why are we all on here again?

Tony_Stark: Because Mr. Eyepatch thinks we need to 'bond' more.

Clint_Barton: And why is that? We DO live in the same tower.

Tony_Stark: MY tower, I might add.

Nathalie_Crystalline: Tony, you forget that I can ACTUALLY kill with a glare.

Tony_Stark: …point taken. I'll shut up now.

Nathalie_Crystalline: Good.

Natasha_Romanoff: DID YOU ACTUALLY GET HIM TO SHUT UP?!

Bucky_Barnes: Nathalie wins the bet.

Nathalie_Crystalline: WHAT BET?!

Tony_Stark: WHAT BET?!

Steve_Rogers: The bet for $10,000 that someone could actually get Tony to shut up willingly or unwillingly, as long as he shut up for a minute or more.

Tony_Stark: HEY! Wait, Grandpa's here!

Steve_Rogers: Tony, I might have trouble with technology, but I can still read…

Thor_Odinson: Man of Circular Throwing Objects! There is another person down here with a strange metal contraption, however this one is in the place of his arm! He says that his name is James Barnes, and that he knows you well.

Nathalie_Crystalline: WAIT WHAT THOR ARE YOU SURE?!

Steve_Rogers: ARE YOU POSITIVE?!

Thor_Odinson: Verily. May I ask why?

Nathalie_Crystalline: !

Steve_Rogers: !

 _ **Nathalie_Crystalline has been suspended from the conversation, but suspended persons can still see your messages.**_

 _ **Steve_Rogers has been suspended.**_

Tony_Stark: …who is that "James" guy they were talking about?

Natasha_Romanoff: I think that I think I know who it is, and I think we're all good because those two are here.

Bruce_Banner: WHAT THE HECK WHAT WAS THAT?!

Tony_Stark: If my calculations are correct, and they always are, that was Nathalie tackling someone and screaming "Bucky." Who's Bucky?

Natasha_Romanoff: Yep, that's who I thought it was.

Clint_Barton: WHO?!

Natasha_Romanoff: One second.

 _ **Natasha_Romanoff is suspended from group chat "Avengers."**_

 _ **New chat started with Nathalie_Crystalline by Natasha_Romanoff.**_

Natasha_Romanoff: Hey, the others are wondering who Bucky is.

Nathalie_Crystalline: YEAH GO AHEAD AND TELL THEM BUCKY YOU'RE BACK YOU'RE ALIVE YOU'RE ALRIGHT! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!

Natasha_Romanoff: SHIELD, Nathalie. SHIELD.

 _ **Chat deleted.**_

 _ **Natasha_Romanoff has rejoined.**_

Natasha_Romanoff: Had to ask Nathalie for permission. 'James' or 'Bucky' is James Buchanan Barnes. Also known as Bucky Barnes, their comrade back in WWII, the recently deprogrammed Winter Soldier… and Nathalie's boyfriend and Steve's best friend.

Clint_Barton: LET ME AT THE MAN I WANT TO HIT HIM OVER THE HEAD WITH A METAL BAR FOR COGNITIVE RECALIBRATION!

 _ **Nathalie_Crystalline has rejoined.**_

 _ **Steve_Rogers has rejoined.**_

 _ **Bucky_Barnes has logged in.**_

Nathalie_Crystalline: Clint. Death glare coming your way unless you shut up.

Bucky_Barnes: IS HE THREATENING YOU?!

Nathalie_Crystalline: *Sighs* Chill, love. He's good. He's weird. AND he forgets that I can hack into his file at any time and look through everything.

Clint_Barton: …I'll be good…

Nathalie_Crystalline: That's what I thought.

Tony_Stark: BUUUUURN CLINT! SHE WHIPPED YOU LIKE A PUPPY!

Steve_Rogers: …why would someone whip a puppy?

Tony_Stark: Expression, Grandpa.

Nathalie_Crystalline: Call him or my boyfriend 'Grandpa' again. I. Dare. You, Stark. Death glare headed your way, and even in a picture I can kill you.

Tony_Stark: …

Thor_Odinson: I am confused. Who is this person with the metal arm that has joined us?

Nathalie_Crystalline: Thor, meet my boyfriend, Bucky. Former Soviet Assassin just like me, damn good fighter and overprotective little idiot.

Bucky_Barnes: ….I AM older than you by a few months.

Nathalie_Crystalline: And?

Bucky_Barnes: Actually, no point to that. Just wanted to see if you would remember.

Nathalie_Crystalling: Of course I would remember. Why wouldn't I remember my own perfect boyfriend's age compared to mine?

Bucky_Barnes: …I would appreciate it if you would stop praising me so much. I get very uncomfortable very fast, and you of all people know what that's like.

Steve_Rogers: It's good to have you back, Bucky.

Bucky_Barnes: Good to be back. Now will someone PLEASE explain why we are texting each other from ten feet away?

Tony_Stark: Because we're lazy little (censored).

Tony_Stark: NATHALIE WHY IS MY PHONE CENSORED

Nathalie_Crystalline: Because I don't think swearing suits anybody.

Tony_Stark: …


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nathalie_Crystalline: VIRUS, you there?

 _V.I.R.U.S._ has entered the conversation.

VIRUS: You asked for me?

Tony_Stark: Wait, what does V.I.R.U.S. stand for?

Nathalie_Crystalline: Very Intricately Run Underground System

Bucky_Barnes: I helped her name it in the war.

Nathalie_Crystalline: And I made her come to life with a little help from Bruce and a couple of SHIELD technicians.

Tony_Stark: V.I.R.U.S. is a she?

Nathalie_Crystalline: Got a problem with that, Stark?

Tony_Stark: If I say yes do I get a death glare?

Nathalie_Crystalline: What do YOU think?

Tony_Stark: Then no, I don't have a problem.

Steve_Rogers: Good choice, Tony.

VIRUS: Miss?

Nathalie_Crystalline: Oh yeah, VIRUS, can you call Fury for me and tell him that I'm pissed and that we're having VERY angry words about him not telling me that SHIELD was helping Bucky?

VIRUS: Of course.

Nathalie_Crystalline: Thanks. You can go if you'd like.

 _V.I.R.U.S. has left the conversation._

Bruce_Banner: So that's how it turned out.

Nathalie_Crystalline: _She_ , Bruce. She.

Bucky_Barnes: I'm still confused.

Steve_Rogers: Come on, I'll take you around town for the day. Nathalie showed me this one section of NYC that hasn't changed since the war. Even our old apartment building is still there, and in perfect condition with nothing moved! Nathalie bought both of the apartments when we were iced, and took care of it herself so it wouldn't get touched.

Nathalie_Crystalline: Not that it would. The city was going to make it a museum to your legacy but I bought it and forbid people to enter.

Bucky_Barnes: Thanks. See you guys later.

 _ **Bucky_Barnes has logged off.**_

 _ **Steve_Rogers has logged off.**_

Nathalie_Crystalline: I'm taking a routine flight over the city. See you in EXACTLY… wait, I'm done.

Tony_Stark: ?

Nathalie_Crystalline: I forgot I had hidden cameras everywhere and V.I.R.U.S. just told me mentally that everything is good.

Tony_Stark: WAIT YOU HAVE CAMERAS

Nathalie_Crystalline: Chill. Don't get your Iron Underwear in a twist. They're pointed away from the Tower, and the few that are have a blurring program that engaged the second any part of the Tower comes into view.

Tony_Stark: (censored) RIGHT WOMAN!

Nathalie_Crystalline: Thank goodness I got that censoring program. and JARVIS agreed to keep scrambling the code every two minutes for me so you can't uninstall it! AND, even better, any phone you have will automatically download it thanks to JARVIS!

Tony_Stark: JARVIS YOU TRAITOR

 _JARVIS has entered the conversation._

JARVIS: I agree with Ms. Crystalline, sir.

Tony_Stark: (censored) it JARVIS!

 _JARVIS has left the conversation._

 _ **Steve_Rogers has logged in.**_

 _ **Bucky_Barnes has logged in.**_

Bucky_Barnes: I'm glad Nathalie gave us these and her number.

Steve_Rogers: Definitely.

Nathalie_Crystalline: Hey you two. You lost?

Steve_Rogers: …

Bucky_Barnes: …maybe?

Nathalie_Crystalline: *chuckles* One sec, let me turn on the GPS tracker for your phones… okay. Take a left at the next block, walk straight for two, then a right, and the Tower will be two blocks in front of you. I'll text the doorman and tell him to let you in. This is why I gave both of you phones with my number and GPS trackers in them.

Steve_Rogers: Thankfully. Be back soon.

Bucky_Barnes: Thanks love.

Nathalie_Crystalline: No problem.

 _ **Bucky_Barnes has logged off.**_

 _ **Steve_Rogers has logged off.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Steve_Rogers: Nathalie, a little help?

Nathalie_Crystalline: Lost again?

Bucky_Barnes: Maybe…

Nathalie_Crystalline: Let me see… left, straight four blocks, right, straight one block, one more right and the Tower is in front of you.

Steve_Rogers: Thank you.

Nathalie_Crystalline: No problem.

 _ **Steve_Rogers has been suspended.**_

 _ **Bucky_Barnes has been suspended.**_

Nathalie_Crystalline: Aaaand that is EXACTLY why I put a tracking program on those iPhones.

Tony_Stark: Smart.

Nathalie_Crystalline: Are you saying something about my boyfriend and brother's navigational skills?

Tony_Stark: NO.

Natasha_Romanoff: *snickers* Who's the whipped puppy now?

Clint_Barton: His name is Tony and his last name is a shade of white.

Nathalie_Crystalline: Lol. Nice one.

Clint_Barton: Thanks. I try.

Nathalie_Crystalline: And fail?

Clint_Barton: Hardy har har.

Nathalie_Crystalline: :D

Bruce_Banner: :|

Thor_Odinson: … I am lost by your mortal conversation.

Nathalie_Crystalline: Mighty warrior, we are conversing about the wonders of tracking a person through a small cellular device and the fact that the Man of Arrows and Hawks is making a joke out of the Man of Iron and making smiling faces with certain keys on the cellular devices.

Thor_Odinson: Ah. Thank you, fellow Asgardian.

Nathalie_Crystalline: It is my pleasure to help a fellow warrior.

Nathalie_Crystalline: wait… STEVE! BUCKY! WHAT IS THAT NOISE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T…

 _ **Bucky_Barnes has rejoined.**_

 _ **Steve_Rogers has rejoined.**_

Steve_Rogers: And we did. One animal for every person! There was even a tiny Asgardian dragon that managed to survive coming through the portal in the Chitauri attack.

Nathalie_Crystalline: AAAHHH IT'S SO CUTE MY LITTLE DRAGON SO MUCH ADORABLENESS!

Natasha_Romanoff: I like this cat. I'm going to train it to be the "Ninja Spider."

Clint_Barton: OMG HAWK I LOVE IT I'M TRAINING IT TO KILL AND RETRIEVE ARROWS!

Bucky_Barnes: Fools. My golden retriever puppy is the best.

Bruce_Banner: This rabbit at is actually keeping me calmer than before. Thanks guys.

Steve_Rogers: No problem. I also have a dog, but it's a husky and chocolate lab mix. It's full size is as big as Bucky's golden retriever.

Tony_Stark: WHAT NO NO NO

Nathalie_Crystalline: WHAT TONY?

Tony_Stark: IT'S SO ADORABLE IT'S BUILDING SOMETHING!

Nathalie_Crystalline: …Steve, Bucky, what did you get him?

Steve_Rogers: Just a little black cat with a really large IQ (yes they tested it it was that bad) and a pacemaker. Thank goodness for the SPCA.

Nathalie_Crystalline: …it's perfect for him. Thor, what did you get?

Thor_Odinson: …

Nathalie_Crystalline: Warrior Brethren Thor, what have you received from the Man with the Metal Arm and the Man of Circular Throwing Objects?

Thor_Odinson: THIS BEAR CUB, I LIKE IT!

Nathalie_Crystalline: :D YOU GOT HIM A BEAR CUB THAT'S GREAT! Although Chelseth beats you all.

Clint_Barton: Hawkclaw, NO! DON'T EAT THE EXPLOSIVE ARROWS! Wait, what Nathalie?

Nathalie_Crystalline: Chelseth, the tiny dragon Steve and Bucky got me.

Clint_Barton: Ohhhhhh

Nathalie_Crystalline: Yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Bucky_Barnes: Wait TONY WHAT THE HELL IS THAT ON YOUR CAMERAS STEVE NATHALIE OH GOD ALPHA SEVEN

Nathalie_Crystalline: WAIT WHAT OH DEAR GOD I'M ON IT

Steve_Rogers: BE RIGHT THERE

 _ **Steve_Rogers is suspended from the conversation.**_

 _ **Bucky_Barnes is suspended from the conversation.**_

 _ **Nathalie_Crystalline is suspended from the conversation.**_

Clint_Barton: I'm confused. What's alpha seven? Oh geez it must be serious. They didn't use punctuation and all three are pushy about correct writing.

Natasha_Romanoff: Not good.

Clint_Barton: Well, what is it?

Natasha_Romanoff: I BELIEVE it means assassins are in the building and the three of them have a system to take care of it.

Clint_Barton: And can we help?

Natasha_Romanoff: If you wanna get stuck in an energy circle and incinerated, then yes.

Thor_Odinson: I am once more confused. How would only one magician and two defending warriors construct an energy circle?

Natasha_Romanoff: She showed me once. You take four reflective objects, in this case James' arm, Steve's shield and a mirror that each carry in their pockets and reflect them around. Nathalie sends beams of energy bouncing on the surfaces which strengthens the energy, then recollects it and sends a high-powered energy beam out, capable of merely knocking someone out or incinerating the entire city, but that takes five magicians.

Thor_Odinson: …How did you learn this, Lady of Spiders?

Natasha_Romanoff: She gave me the memory of her doing it to the Dark Elves.

Thor_Odinson: Indeed. She shared such a tale with me. That was when she disappeared from your realm for a week and appeared in Asgard, yes?

Natasha_Romanoff: Yep.

 _ **Bucky_Barnes has rejoined**_

 _ **Steve_Rogers has rejoined.**_

 _ **Nathalie_Crystalline has rejoined.**_

Nathalie_Crystalline: That was a good run. Nice catch with the guy actually managing to throw me out a window with a numbing serum dulling my wings, Bucky.

Bucky_Barnes: Thanks. You guys did well yourself.

Steve_Rogers: Yep. And Natasha, Alpha **SIX** is the energy circle.

Natasha_Romanoff: And THAT is why I said I BELIEVE instead of I KNOW. Then what's Alpha Seven?

Nathalie_Crystalline: Kill the attackers, keep teammates safe, the works.

Bucky_Barnes: That's what we did in the War. For FUN.

Steve_Rogers: I agree with Bucky.

Nathalie_Crystalline: I like the plan too. Killing HYDRA was especially fun.

Bucky_Barnes: I agree with that.

Steve_Rogers: It was kind of mean…

Nathalie_Crystalline: IT WAS FUN!

Bucky_Barnes: I know Nathalie agrees and I know you do too.

Nathalie_Crystalline: Oh stop it, Bucky. Teasing my brother can be funny, but not now.

Tony_Stark: NO KEEP IT UP SHE WON'T KILL YOU!

Nathalie_Crystalline: No, but I will kill YOU, Tony, for suggesting it.

Tony_Stark: HOW DO YOU TYPE SO FAST

Nathalie_Crystalline: Third angel, third demon, third human. All thanks to H.Y.D.R.A.

Steve_Rogers: I still wanna kill them…

Bucky_Barnes: Get in line.

Clint_Barton: THAT'S MY CATCHPHRASE NO!

Bucky_Barnes: Too late.

Nathalie_Crystalline: BUUUURN CLINT!

Clint_Barton: Shut up.

Nathalie_Crystalline: Nope! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bucky_Barnes: Great job, Steve. We're lost in the City. Again. Nathalie, a little help pleaaaase?

Nathalie_Crystalline: You went for another walk?

Steve_Rogers: …maybe…

Nathalie_Crystalline: *laughs* I got you, one second… alright. Left, one block straight, right, two blocks straight, immediate left.

Steve_Rogers: Thanks twin.

Nathalie_Crystalline: No problem.

Bucky_Barnes: See you soon! Love you!

Nathalie_Crystalline: *blushes* Love you too!

 _ **Bucky_Barnes has been suspended.**_

 _ **Steve_Rogers has been suspended.**_

Tony_Stark: I ship it.

Thor_Odinson: I do not comprehend. You place people on boats against their will?

Tony_Stark: It's a phrase, Thor. It means that I wish or I am happy that two people are together.

Thor_Odinson: I still do not comprehend.

Nathalie_Crystalline: I'll explain later. Verbally.

Thor_Odinson: Many thanks.

Nathalie_Crystalline: It is of no problem, fellow warrior.

Tony_Stark: Hey Nathalie, are you going to the Avengers Charity Dance in a couple weeks?

Nathalie_Crystalline: Yeah… why?

Tony_Stark: Are you going with someone?

Nathalie_Crystalline: If you're asking me out, then no.

Tony_Stark: Nah, I'm taking Pepper. I was thinking we could drop hints to Mr. James…

Nathalie_Crystalline: Tony. Death glare is warming up.

Natasha_Romanoff: It IS a good idea, Nathalie. And it would help his reputation to see that he's one of us.

Nathalie_Crystalline: Wait… you've had another chat behind my back, haven't you.

Tony_Stark: LMAO LIKE AN ASSASSIN GROUP!

Nathalie_Crystalline: Tony, I WILL hack JARVIS again. And you're telling me this… why?

Tony_Stark: We just need your vote. Steve is in on this too.

Nathalie_Crystalline: I say yes. What in the world would make me say no?

Clint_Barton: I choose to refrain from answering this question.

Nathalie_Crystalline: THAT'S IT!

Clint_Barton: OH DEAR GOD NATASHA HELP ME

Natasha_Romanoff: Nope. You set yourself up for this one

 _ **Nathalie_Crystalline attached a photo.**_

Natasha_Romanoff: THAT IS PERFECT I'M ADDING COULSON SO HE CAN SEE THIS

Clint_Barton: XHQANSDKNOASKX

Nathalie_Crystalline: I stuck his fingers together with masking tape, soaked him in super glue, gave him a princess tutu, put makeup on him and stuck him to the wall with his phone near this fingers above his head. Perfect!

 _ **Phil_Coulson has entered the conversation.**_

Phil_Coulson: Ms. Crystalline, if you wouldn't mind getting my agent down…

Nathalie_Crystalline: NOPE!

Phil_Coulson: Alright then, we'll send a few pictures to all of SHIELD, then can you get him down?

Nathalie_Crystalline: Maybe….

Phil_Coulson: We'll also post one on the internet and make Christmas and Thanksgiving cards.

Nathalie_Crystalline: DEAL!

Tony_Stark: LMAO!

Nathalie_Crystalline: Tony, I'm editing that program to include abbreviations.

Tony_Stark: Please no.

Nathalie_Crystalline: Fine, but only if you stop using them except for ONCE IN A WHILE (hint hint every ten minutes)

Tony_Stark: DEAL!

Natasha_Romanoff: Wow. So many deals today.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 _ **Bucky_Barnes has entered the conversation.**_

 _ **Steve_Rogers has entered the conversation.**_

Steve_Rogers: What did we miss?

Nathalie_Crystalline: Oh good you're safe. And check the attached picture from the previous chat. The one with Clint and the pink bows.

Bucky_Barnes: THAT IS FLAWLESS CLINT YOU LOOK GOOD IN A TUTU!

Clint_Barton: HOW DARE YOU WHAT THE HELL NATHALIE GET ME DOWN!

Tony_Stark: He's STILL up there?

Nathalie_Crystalline: Yep. And it looks like you broke the masking tape Clint… BUT YOU'RE NOT COMING DOWN!

Phil_Coulson: Mrs. Crystalline…

Nathalie_Crystalline: Ms, Phil. It's Ms. if you have to call me that. I'm not married yet. For cripes sake I told you to call me Nathalie!

Phil_Coulson: Alright Nathalie, but we actually need him.

Nathalie_Crystalline: *grumbles * Fine…

Clint_Barton: Oh thank God. Can I PLEASE get rid of those pictures?

Nathalie_Crystalline: Unless you want something worse, no.

Clint_Barton: Fine…

Nathalie_Crystalline: KEEPING ONE FOREVER! XD

Tony_Stark: BTW Bucky, you going to the party in a couple weeks?

Bucky_Barnes: The what?

Tony_Stark: There's an Avengers Charity Dance in a couple weeks. You going alone or taking someone?

Bucky_Barnes: Ahhhh…. Hey Nathalie, you free?

Nathalie_Crystalline: Sure!

Tony_Stark: OOOHHHH IT'S A DATE!

Bucky_Barnes: TONY SHUT UP!

Nathalie_Crystalline: TONY SHUT UP!

Tony_Stark: RUNNING!

 _ **Tony_Stark has dropped his phone and started to run.**_

Nathalie_Crystalline: NATASHA GRAB IT!

Natasha_Romanoff: GOT IT!

Nathalie_Crystalline: QUICK! SEND PEPPER ALL OF HIS TEXT MESSAGES! HURRY!

Natasha_Romanoff: One sec…

 _ **Natasha_Romanoff has sent everyone in the "Avengers" chat a lengthy message.**_

 _ **Nathalie_Crystalline has added Pepper Potts to the group chat.**_

Pepper_Potts: WHAT ARE ALL OF THESE?!

Nathalie_Crystalline: Texts from Tony. Oooh someone's been sneaky.

Tony_Stark: Back. NONONO PEPPER IT ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I WAS GETTING SOMETHING FOR YOU!

Pepper_Potts: WHAT TONY?! WHAT COULD YOU BE GETTING ME THAT IS SO DAMN IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAD TO TALK TO ANOTHER WOMAN LIKE THAT?!

Tony_Stark: A lamborghini. AND NATHALIE WHY CAN SHE SWEAR?!

Nathalie_Crystalline: Because us women are dominant.

Natasha_Romanoff: *high fives*

Nathalie_Crystalline: *high fives*

Pepper_Potts: *high fives*

Tony_Stark: *pouts* Now I have to get you something else… THANKS NATHALIE FOR RUINING THE SURPRISE!

Nathalie_Crystalline: You're welcome! :P Pepper, can I death glare him?

Pepper_Potts: Why not?

Nathalie_Crystalline: YESSSSSS!

Tony_Stark: PEPPER WHY?!

Pepper_Potts: BECAUSE OF THOSE TEXTS!

Tony_Stark: (censored) IT NATHALIE!

Nathalie_Crystalline: NOT MY IDEA! Wait… it was… oh well!

Bucky_Barnes: THREATEN HER AGAIN AND YOU WILL BE GOING TO THAT DANCE IN A WHEELCHAIR IF YOU ARE LUCKY!

Nathalie_Crystalline: Tony, if you want to live go build something with Techa.

Steve_Rogers: Techa?

Tony_Stark: That's what I named my cat. She's so adorable!

Nathalie_Crystalline: Ah, why is Fury calling us?

Clint_Barton: Oh yeah. I have something to do. Bye!

 _ **Clint_Barton has left the conversation.**_

Nathalie_Crystalline: …what was that about?

Natasha_Romanoff: Even I don't know. I wasn't told and he wouldn't tell me.

Nathalie_Crystalline: Whatevs.

Steve_Rogers: We'll find out eventually.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Three Days Later Over Audio Link)

"Let's get that scepter out of there!" Steve yelled. The entire team had been sent to retrieve Loki's scepter from a HYDRA base.

"SH*T!" Tony yelled.

"Language!" Steve yelled back, flipping his bike. Nathalie shot an energy blast at it as it hit the tank, making the entire thing explode and take out at least two dozen more soldiers. Nathalie snickered as Bucky sniped a few others, hiding out in a tree spot that they had found. She tapped something on her wrist computer, and laughed.

" _This message has been censored._ " VIRUS' voice came through the headset in place of Tony's.

"NATHALIE WHAT DID YOU DO!" Tony yelled, speeding through the base to disable the generator of the shield.

"I had VIRUS hack into your comm link and screen everything before you broadcast it!" Nathalie yelled back,

" _This message has been censored_ IT NATHALIE!" Tony yelled.

Eventually, through about a week of irritation, fighting and injuries, the group killed Ultron, and the Vision, as well as Wanda and Pietro, who had been recently revived thanks to Nathalie, had joined the team.

"Wait, Nathalie." Tony said, scrolling through something, then held up the old group chat. "You once said to Coulson that you weren't married YET. What the hell does that mean?" Nathalie sighed.

"Dammit. I didn't think you'd catch that. I'm engaged to Bucky." She snapped her fingers, and a silver and sapphire ring appeared on her finger.

"WAIT WHAT THE…" Clint yelled.

"Yeah. We're engaged. Have been since the War, never got to actually get married due to our… disappearances." Bucky said, hugging her close with his metal arm. She leaned her head on his shoulder, bracing herself.

"WAIT WHAT HOW THE HELL DID I NOT GET THIS EARLIER?!" Tony yelled. "DID CAPTAIN SPANGLES KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" Nathalie nodded, and Steve answered the question.

"Yeah. Since Mom and Dad died I've kind of been the parental figure, and Bucky came to me for approval to marry her in the War. I agreed, and they became engaged right before Bucky disappeared and I was iced. Nathalie's immortal so yeah." Natasha grinned, and Nathalie looked a little wary of the master assassin.

"We're planning a wedding!" Nathalie and Bucky paled slightly, and everyone laughed and cheered, starting the planning in no less than ten minutes, multitasking while fighting of the HYDRA agents and retrieving the scepter.

… … …

Nathalie walked down the small aisle, looking stunning in her single strap, white silk, lace and chiffon dress with diamond starbursts sewn in, her arm gently linked with Steve's, who was acting as the father figure because their parents had died. She took in a small breath when she saw Bucky at the end, looking handsome in his old Army dress uniform from World War Two, which had been reconstructed for him. The little church was decorated in silver and sapphire, and it was the same church that Steve, Nathalie and Bucky had gone to as kids, having survived the War. Tony graciously paid for everything, even the cost of fixing up the little building.

"I'm proud of you." Steve whispered as they approached the end of the aisle. "I love you, little sister." Nathalie smiled, hugging Steve tightly as they made it to the end of the aisle.

"I love you too, big brother by five minutes." Steve smiled, and Nathalie took Bucky's hand. Then they turned to face the pastor from when they were little, who had survived the war at twenty and lived until now, but who was still in top condition, even for a ninety year old guy. The ceremony flew by, and suddenly, Nathalie and Bucky were married, her wearing a simple silver ring with a diamond and their names etched on the inside, him wearing a silver band with their names engraved on the inside. They stood together, not noticing anything but each other, and Bucky took her hand, then they both leaned in, and their lips met in the perfect kiss.

The whole crowd burst into cheering and applause, and they broke apart, Nathalie leaning her head on Bucky's chest while he still had her hand.

"I love you." She whispered. Bucky smiled, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too." He said softly, and she smiled. In a flash, he swept her up into his arms, keeping with tradition and going with bridal style. Everyone laughed as she grabbed his arm, also laughing, and he walked out of the church, kissing her forehead again. As they slipped into the limo they had rented for the night, Bucky gently asked Nathalie to close her eyes. She trusted him, and when he told her to open her eyes, she did and gasped as she saw the house in front of her. They had somehow gotten into the country, probably through a portal that Nathalie had developed, and there was a MASSIVE house in front of them, about half the size of the White House.

"I love it." Nathalie breathed.

"And I do too, but not as much as you." Bucky said, kissing her neck. Nathalie blushed, and he carried her upstairs to the master bedroom, where they spent the night loving each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

About two weeks later, everyone got up and got ready for the dance. Bucky knocked gently on Nathalie's door just before it was time to go. They had taken an overnight at the Tower, just to make their lives a little bit easier.

"Nathalie, are you ready?" He asked, and the door slowly opened. Nathalie had left her wings out, allowing them to fold behind her back, easily coming through the low-backed dress. The sapphire fabric shimmered, and diamonds were sewn into the fabric in the shapes of falling feathers. She stepped out, and she smiled, not bothering to wear any makeup. Bucky smiled and she took his arm, walking easily on small, silver kitten heels.

"You look beautiful, love." Bucky said softly. Nathalie blushed, looking down at her feet. They walked out to the blue sports car that Nathalie owned, an electric blue Hennessey Venom GT that she had upgraded to be one of the fastest cars around, perhaps with a little competition against Tony's Bugatti, but not by much. Bucky slipped into the driver's side seat, Nathalie in the passenger's seat, and she blacked out the windows with a touch of a button. Nathalie tapped something on a touchscreen, and Tony's laughter filled the car.

"Let's see who has the faster car, shall we?" Nathalie yelled on the audio link, and Bucky grinned, the car automatically switching to Drive as he floored it. Tony did as well, but Nathalie and Bucky kept ahead of him the entire time, squealing to a stop just outside the red carpet. Bucky, ever the gentleman, stepped out first, looking handsome in his charcoal black suit. He walked around to the other side of the car, opening the door for Nathalie, who smiled and stood, taking the arm he offered. No more than two minutes later, Tony's car squealed up, and Tony did the same as Bucky for Pepper, Steve for his date, Ava, Clint for Natasha (although just as friends) and Bruce for Betty (also as friends), who had been flown out for the occasion, thanks to Nathalie, Tony and Fury pulling a few strings.

"Ready?" Bucky asked Nathalie softly.

"With you? Always." She replied, just as quiet. He laughed, then they walked inside. Immediately they were bombarded with multiple cameras, but Bucky held up his metal arm as to wave them off, and the reporters and news groups suddenly found that their cameras and video recorders didn't work because their own light was reflecting back into them, causing the image to be blotted out in a flash of white.

"And THAT is how it's done, Stark." Bucky said, smirking. Just earlier that morning they had been discussing the best way to get rid of camera flashes. Tony grumbled, but smiled while doing so, just so that he wouldn't have a bad image in front of the press. Steve looked VERY uncomfortable until he and Ava went out to dance, and the same happened with Clint and Natasha and Bruce and Betty. Thor suddenly arrived fashionably late, carrying a surprisingly non-windswept Jane, who was laughing.

"Glad you got to join us!" Tony yelled, and while everybody roared with laughter, Bucky and Nathalie slipped out onto the balcony. He wrapped his arms around her waist as they swayed gently to the music, looking up at the bright, full moon and the twinkling stars.

"I have something to tell you." Bucky looked at her, concerned as she continued. "We're welcoming a little one into the family in about eight and a half months."

Bucky didn't say anything, just kissed her firmly.

"That's amazing!" After a few minutes, they went back inside, and a reporter came up and asked if either of the pair had anything to say. Bucky nodded, and once the band finished their song, he took the stage, his arm wrapped around Nathalie, who had her head on his shoulder and her arm wrapped protectively around her stomach.

"We would just like to make an announcement to everyone here and watching at home." Bucky began, and even the Avengers looked curious. The duo hadn't told them yet. "My beautiful, flawless wife Nathalie, is two weeks pregnant!" Immediately, everyone burst out cheering and clapping, while Nathalie blushed and hid her face in Bucky's shoulder. He smiled, tilting her face up and kissing her. She responded quickly, her fear and nervousness melting away. The crowd cheered even louder, and everyone started having an even better time than before.

A few hours later, Bucky was driving himself and Nathalie home, when her phone rang. Nathalie sleepily picked it up and put it on speaker, then both of them paled at what came through the little phone speaker.

"My name is Winston Deadshot. I was in attendance at the Avengers Charity Dance and I saw your announcement. It is a shame that you could not have been mine, Nathalie Zaccaria Barnes. I am coming for you, dear Angel of Massacre. I am taking you away and killing your child when it is born. Then you will bear my child instead of that Soviet Assassin's brat, and I will kill you when he or she is born and disgrace your body. I am coming for you, Nathalie Barnes. I am coming to kill you." The line went dead. Bucky gripped the steering wheel, flooring the gas pedal. The car roared, and he did a U-turn, tires squealing as solid rubber worked to cope with the movements.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight." Bucky growled, barely able to contain his rage. "We're going to the safe house." Nathalie nodded, numb with shock and tears coursing down her face. Bucky saw this and held onto the wheel with his metal arm, using his other arm to unbuckle Nathalie's seat belt, sweep her from her seat and curl her body close to his on his lap.

"Don't worry, love. You're going to be safe. We're not letting anyone get near you." He whispered, soothing his wife as she shook uncontrollably, her wings wrapping around both of them and hugging her even closer. Bucky's eyes hardened, and they made record time in getting on the road to the safe house, the car roaring as the speedometer needle slowly crept closer to its top speed of four hundred miles per hour. Suddenly, Nathalie's private phone, the one that she only used for the Avengers, rang.

"Winter." Bucky said curtly. Steve, who had called, sounded startled.

"Buck, it's me. What's wrong? Is Nathalie okay? Are you hurt? Are you on your way back to the Tower? What can I do?"

"Death threat against Nathalie, she's in shock and crying, we're both unharmed, on our way to Dubai, be prepared to get SHIELD involved." Dubai was the nickname that Bucky had given the safe house, just in case someone had managed to hack into JARVIS and tap the line. "If you can, meet us there at the Airport Terminal. Most likely C." Airport Terminal C meant that anything could be expected, and that they needed guards and support ASAP.

"Alright. We'll be there. Stay safe. And Nathalie?" The distraught woman took the phone, her hand and voice shaking.

"Y-yeah?"

"Don't worry, little sis. We'll be there to keep you safe. I promise. I love you."

"I love you t-too big b-brother. Please stay safe" Bucky took the phone back.

"We'll call you when we know we're in the clear. If we don't call within twelve hours put out a Code White alert with SHIELD." Code white meant that an Avenger was captured, their life was in danger and Bucky was in his zone as the Winter Soldier, and he was on the kill path. He was just as protective of the Avengers as he was of his own life, and he was twice as protective over Nathalie.

"If it has to come to that, we will. Talk to you soon."

"If we can." Bucky hung up, and floored the gas again, his eyes smoldering. The normally gentle brown had hardened to black, and as Nathalie slowly fell into a fitful sleep in his arms, he promised himself that he wasn't going to let ANYTHING happen to the love of his life.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Nathalie woke up next, Bucky was pulling into the driveway of the safe house. As he got out, he gently maneuvered his wife so that he was holding her bridal style, then walked in. Suddenly, he froze as a twig snapped behind him, and snarled under his breath, saying something mentally as he felt Nathalie's mind touch his. Nathalie's eyes started to glow, and Bucky let her down like nothing was wrong. Suddenly, he spun around, sweeping two attackers away like hitting a balloon, and they went flying into the surrounding woods. Nathalie yelled out in pain as another fired a tranquilizer dart into her neck, dropping her like a stone. Bucky roared, fighting like an enraged dragon as the attackers kept coming. Suddenly, a loud roar was heard, but not from Bucky. A giant silver dragon appeared, enraged. Chelseth, the dragon Bucky had given Nathalie.

 _STAY AWAY FROM MY MASTERS!_ She roared, black lightning and white fire crackling around her, darting from attacker to attacker as she fought. An attacker wearing HIGHLY protective clothing broke through, slinging the unconscious Nathalie over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"NATHALIE!" Bucky roared. "NO! DAMN YOU PEOPLE DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!" He fought like a demon, a focused killing machine. It was too late, though. The attacker yelled something, hopping into a vehicle and speed away, Nathalie slung across the backseat with a full-body restraint on her, a gas mask over her face to keep her sedated.

"NO!" Bucky roared, and the driver waved mockingly, before the car shimmered and disappeared. "No…" He whispered, falling to his knees, shaking with rage. He snatched his cell phone and dialed Director Fury's number.

"This is Fury." The man said after the first ring.

"Fury, it's a Code White on the Angel of Massacre."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nathalie groaned as she awoke, and screamed when she saw the man staring at her from across the room. She struggled to get free, and snapped the titanium bonds around her. Snarling, her eyes darting everywhere, she backed into a corner, acting like a feral animal.

"Cool it, Mrs. Barnes." The man said, and Nathalie's eyes grew fearful as she found she couldn't use her magic. "Yes, I am Winston Deadshot, and I have a binder on your magic. You cannot use it here."

"Let me out of here." Nathalie snarled.

"But of course." He said, gesturing to the door. "You can leave… if you can kill the man behind that door." Nathalie swung the door open, roaring. She snatched the gun from the table in front of her, but when she saw the man behind the door, she froze. He was looking at her with familiar brown eyes which were warm and gentle.

"Kill him." Winston said. "Or you will never be free."

"I can't kill him…" Nathalie whispered. "I can't kill Bucky."

"Then you will be punished." The screams were heard for hours, Nathalie's voice pleading for the pain to stop. She was shocked with millions of volts of electricity, burned, whipped and shot at her arms and legs as not to harm her child, but she refused to harm the fake.

"I… will… not… harm… h-him…" Nathalie hissed for the hundredth time. "I… don't… give a… crap that… the thing in there… is a fake… I'm not… g-going to… to harm him… ever."

"Then feel the weight of your refusals." Winston snarled. "I thought you could be strong enough to kill him, but no. You had to resist. Until you can kill him you are to be punished."

… … …

For almost two years this went on, Nathalie giving birth to a beautiful little girl that she named Destiny, remembering the name that she and Bucky had agreed on if it was a girl. Winston actually let her keep Destiny, and she often curled her body around her daughter, protecting her from the fear and the dangers of the world. When she was being beaten, a kind female guard took care of the little one, the same guard often helping to bandage Nathalie's wounds. With time she forgot all of the Avengers but Bucky, the memory of him being the only thing keeping her from giving in.

One day, two years after her capture and before the usual beatings, Nathalie sensed a strong thread of magic within her. She wildly grasped at it, and remembering the location of the place due to a guard being stupid enough to tell her, called out to someone she missed with all of her heart.

 _BUCKY!_ The startled man instantly replied.

 _NATHALIE?! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! WHERE ARE YOU?! WHO CAN I KILL?!_

 _I'm underground in Russia… underneath the old HYDRA base that the allies captured before you fell. You need to hurry, he's going to kill me soon._

 _Nathalie, don't leave me again! Not when I've just heard the first thing from you in over two years!_

 _Bucky, I'm losing strength. There's a damper on my magic. I've gotten really strong, gotten tougher and learned more survival stuff from being here, but only one thing that I have kept me tethered to you._

 _What?_

 _Our daughter. She has your eyes and face, but my skin and long hair. It's already a foot long!_

 _I bet she's beautiful._

 _Bucky, he wants me to carry his child._

 _I won't let that happen._

 _I know. But he's going to start trying on Friday, and it's Tuesday here._

 _I'm coming for you. NOTHING is keeping me away from you again._

 _I'm losing the connection!_

 _NO! I LOVE YOU!_

 _I LOVE YOU TOO!_ Exhausted, she lost the connection.

"Come soon, love." She whispered as the female guard came in to take care of her daughter. "Come soon."

… … …

Three days later, Winston opened the door of her cell.

"It's time, my dear." he smiled viciously. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, his shirt missing.

"No." Nathalie whispered, backing into a corner, frightened. He stalked forwards and grabbed her wrist, when a loud explosion sounded through the building. The earth shook, dust and dirt falling down and coating everything very lightly.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Winston roared, and Nathalie snarled, sweeping his feet out from under him and bolting through the door he had carelessly left open. "COME BACK HERE, WENCH!" She was already gone, heading towards the explosion. Where there was explosions, there was light. Where there was light, there was freedom. Her bare feet pounded against the floor as she skidded into the guard's room, snatching her daughter and curling her wings protectively around the both of them. She suddenly ran into a metal object, then backed away in fright as the gold and red metal man walked forwards, a strangely familiar voice coming through the helmet.

"Nathalie?! GUYS, I FOUND HER!" Nathalie bolted, her time in the Hellhole making her MUCH faster than she should have been.

"NATHALIE, STOP!" A woman with flaming red hair tried to grab her, but Nathalie snarled, grabbing her wrist and flinging her into a pile of stone while cradling Destiny with the other arm. She did the same to an archer in all black, then collided with a tall, blonde man.

"Nathalie, sis, stop!" He yelled, holding her tightly, but she bit his exposed hand, drawing blood and sprinting off in another direction. The same happened with another man with a stone hammer, and when she ran into the raven haired man that looked similar to the one with the hammer, she froze at his words.

"Nathalie. Stop. It is I, Loki. I am with the Avengers now. You are safe."

"I AM NEVER SAFE!" She roared, her fury snapping the bond on her magic and unleashing a wave of raw power, eager to be free after almost two years of confinement.

"ENOUGH!" She roared, black lightning surrounding her. A dragon soared through the opening, and Nathalie snarled, her eyes wild as a calmer looking man walked forwards.

"Nathalie, it's me. Bruce Banner, your friend. Relax." Nathalie snarled.

"I don't know any Bruce Banner. And I certainly don't have any friends." She bolted again, taking off towards the opening in the roof. She shot up, when a familiar metal hand grabbed her and pulled her in for a tight hug. She immediately broke down.

"Bucky, is it really you?" She sobbed. "I don't want to be scared anymore. I don't want to have to deal with this anymore. I just wanna go home, love. I wanna go home." He held her tightly, careful not to crush his daughter, and motioned for everyone to back away. They did, and Bucky held her tightly, his real arm cradling his daughter while the metal arm cradled his wife.

"Shh… I'm here… you're alright… nothing is going to happen to you…"

"I beg to differ, Winter Soldier." A terrifying voice boomed. Winston himself stepped out of the rubble. "There is a device planted within Mrs. Nathalie's arm that will convert her blood into poison once I press this button." He held up a bright yellow button. "Now, Mrs. Nathalie, come towards me slowly, or you will die. You can leave the brat with them." Nathalie shakily stood, walking over to him and wincing as he clamped a hand around her neck.

"Nathalie, NO!" Bucky yelled.

"I can't let him hurt any of you." She whispered as she stealthily wound her hands around his head. By the time Winston noticed, it was too late. With a twist and a snap of his neck, he fell to the ground, dead. Nathalie similarly collapsed after incinerating the button with a word, and Bucky instantly handed Destiny to a surprisingly uninjured Natasha then sprinted forwards, sliding and catching her before she hit the ground. She looked up, exhaustion written over all of her features.

"I always said I would catch you." Bucky said softly, but she smiled tiredly.

"Bucky, love. It's too late. The button was pressed before I destroyed it."

"No… you mean…?"

"I'm dying, Bucky. I love you. Take care of Destiny like you would care for me."

"Don't do this to me! I just got you back!"

"James… I love you, little shadow." She whispered, using the nickname she gave him in the War. She weakly put a hand on his face, and he did the same, then kissed her softly, tears running down both of their faces. Him because he would lose her for good, her because she was leaving him and hurting him.

"I love you, little dragon." He said just as quiet, using his nickname for her. She smiled one last time, then closed her eyes and fell limp. "NO!" He roared, holding her close, her hand limp in his grasp, holding it to his face as it turned cold. "NO! WHY, GOD?! WHY?!" He snarled as Steve and Thor tried to come close, curling her body against his stomach. "DON'T TOUCH HER! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

He picked her body up bridal style, starting to run, faster than ever before. Suddenly, Chelseth landed in front of him and he hopped on her back, telling her to fly anywhere that they would never be found. "Nathalie… Nathalie no…" He wept, his heartbroken tears landing on her pale, peaceful face. "I just got you back… and now… now I can never have you back…"

A single strand of magic wound its way up from her hand, and wrapped itself around his wrist, forming a little band with the acronym F.A.M.I.L.Y. on it. The acronym had been Nathalie's favorite.

 _Forget About Me, I Love You._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Bucky still had tears in his eyes as Chelseth landed at the house. It had been so lonely without Nathalie's light and laughter to fill it, and now it looked just like his heart felt. Broken, darkened and hollow. He stepped into the house, Chelseth shrinking and following him. He sat on the couch that he remembered so well, the tears falling faster as he remembered the first time they had used the couch…

 _*Flashback*_

" _Come on, Bucky!" Nathalie laughed. They had been married a week ago, and Nathalie wanted to do something. "Let's watch a movie!"_

" _Which one?" He said, amused, allowing her to pull him over to the two-person couch in front of the giant flat screen TV built right into the wall, thanks to Tony. "We have, like, a bazillion., thanks to Tony." Nathalie laughed, looking over the impressive selection._

" _How about a Disney movie? I always wanted to watch The Lion King, but never got around to it."_

" _Sounds good to me." While the movie played, Nathalie started out with her head on Bucky's shoulder, then on his chest, then in his lap, humming softly as she slept. Bucky smiled as the end credits rolled, then carefully picked her up bridal style, carrying her up to the master bedroom. He pulled her close under the covers, falling asleep next to the love of his life._

 _*Flashback End*_

"Nathalie…" He whispered, standing and continuing to walk through the house. On each of the three floors he stopped in every room, remembering the wonderful times he had with Nathalie. This went on for a week, Nathalie looking like she was merely asleep the entire time, her body in pristine condition. He went over the entire property, the tears refusing to stop, but he let them fall. At last he ended in the master bedroom, where he sat on the bed, numb from the pain, and cried his hardest yet, his grief overwhelming him.

"Nathalie… please… come back to me…" He sobbed. "Let the pain end… come home, love… don't do this to me… please come home…" A small silver light shone, and he looked at his right wrist. The silver band was shining lightly, the letters in F.A.M.I.L.Y. burning brightly in the dark room. Bucky touched it with his metal hand, remembering the first time that Nathalie had shown him the acronym.

 _*Flashback*_

" _Bucky!" Nathalie laughed, hugging him tightly as he came downstairs after changing. She had shot water at him, getting him soaked, so he had to change. At least his metal arm was completely waterproof, so if water got inside it wouldn't harm it. Even if it did, Nathalie knew how to fix it. Bucky couldn't resist smiling as re saw her. Her bubbly spirit could make the most emotionless person break out in a smile._

" _Hey, beautiful." He said, also laughing. When Nathalie laughed, it was contagious, just like her smile._

" _Can I show you something?"_

" _Of course." She pulled a small framed writing out of her pocket. He looked at it closely and read_

'Family is the most important thing in life, because your family loves you more than they love themselves. This is true because family means: Forget About Me, I Love You.'

" _That's beautiful, love, but not as beautiful as you."_

" _I love you."_

" _I love you too."_

 _*Flashback End*_

The band shone brighter, a silver light enveloping Bucky. He felt worn, but his heart shone with his love for Nathalie, even though she was gone, was as strong as his want to bring her back, as to say, infinite.

"Forget about me, Nathalie." He whispered. "I know you're in heaven, so enjoy yourself. Forget about me, because I love you with all that I am, all that I was, and all that I will ever be." The bracelet exploded in a supernova of light, and surrounded Nathalie. Bucky hid his eyes with his arms, and when the light died down, Nathalie's body was gone. Bucky jumped up, his eyes wide with shock and pain, and sat on the bed again, burying his face in his hands.

"I love you, Nathalie, my little dragon." He whispered.

"And I love you, little shadow." A familiar voice said. Bucky stood instantly and whirled around to see Nathalie sitting on the headboard of the bed, smiling and very much alive. Bucky ran over to the side of the bed, and she flung herself into his arms. "Bucky…" She said, choking up as her tears fell. He clung to her tightly, not willing to let go. She buried her face in his shoulder, but was pulled away when he roughly kissed her. She kissed back, their hands intertwined in each other's hair. After a minute they broke apart, and curled up together.

"There was a spell on the band so that even you said you loved me, my soul, which was hidden in the band, would return to my body." Nathalie said softly.

"We need to tell the others you're back." Bucky replied, his voice just as soft. Nathalie nodded, her head resting on Bucky's chest and slowly falling asleep. Bucky smiled, and when she was fully out, he motioned to Chelseth as he picked Nathalie up. Chelseth opened a portal and Bucky stepped through, Chelseth following, as he walked into their room in the Tower.

"Bucky!" Steve yelled, having heard him walk in. "Buck, are you okay?" Bucky smiled, gesturing with his head to the sleeping Nathalie. Steve stared, watching as Nathalie yawned, curling closer to Bucky and burying her face in the soft leather of his coat. Bucky looked over at Chelseth, who carefully took a blanket in her teeth and pulled it over to Steve, who took it and placed it over the sleeping girl.

"How is she alive…?" Steve whispered.

"Heart magic." Bucky said simply. "When she died, her heart linked with mine, sealed her soul into the final thread of magic she had, and her blood was purified." Steve quickly went to get the others, and Bucky and Nathalie were swarmed by the other Avengers, but he shut them all out, sitting on the bed and holding his sleeping love. She shifted again, and he laid back, tucking her close into his side and pulling her favorite blanket over the both of them.

She slept for two hours more, then woke, blinking her eyes sleepily.

"Hmm?" Bucky asked when she mumbled something.

"Your coat is really comfortable." Bucky laughed as they both stood, picking her up and swinging her around. She laughed, her arms around his neck, and the door slammed open. Steve ran in, basically tackling Nathalie, who laughed as she let go of Bucky and held onto Steve, hiding her face in his shoulder as emotion overwhelmed her.

"You're alright…"He whispered. She hugged him tightly, tears glittering and threatening to fall. Steve eventually let go, and she wiped her eyes, smiling and laughing as the other Avengers burst in, everyone but Loki, Steve and Bucky asking a bazillion questions a second. Nathalie burst out laughing, hiding behind Bucky.

"Guys, leave my wife alone before I get mad." Bucky said, looking like he was going to go into his highly overprotective mode. Everyone gradually calmed down, and Nathalie laughed, peeking her head out from behind Bucky and letting out an 'eep' as he grinned, picking her up and throwing her into the air, catching her.

"Bucky!" She yelled, laughing as he did it again. "Stop it!" Suddenly, Natasha darted from the room, returning a minute later with Destiny.

"Hey little one." Nathalie murmured, taking her daughter. "Mama's here. Mama's home." The almost one year old girl giggled, playing with a loose strand of Nathalie's floor length braided hair. Nathalie smiled, sitting on thin air and rocking her daughter gently as she started to fall asleep, singing an Ancient Lullaby based off an Irish Blessing to help her sleep.

 _"May the road rise up to meet you, may the wind be alway with you. May the sunshine warm you always until we meet again. May the hurt be at your back, the promise ahead, your journey before you to a safe end."_ Destiny was then asleep, curled in her mother's arms. Suddenly, she shifted into a little tabby cat, and Nathalie smiled happily.

"It looks like she got my ability to shapeshift." She said quietly, leaning into Bucky's shoulder as he knelt beside his wife and daughter. Within seconds, the Angel, demon and human hybrid was sleeping contentedly. Steve shooed everyone out, leaving himself, so that the three could rest. Bucky lifted his daughter first, into a small crib that was over in the corner, then his wife over to the bed, lying down himself, and Nathalie curled right into his side. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her, pulling a warm blanket over the both of them, kissing her forehead one last time, pulling her a little closer and falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A loud ringing sounded through the entire Tower, causing every Avenger to jump up and get to the roof, where Thanos was attacking with a small army of demons. Tony tried blasting one, but it just absorbed the energy and grew larger. Suddenly, a winged blur shot out of Bucky's and Nathalie's window, and Nathalie herself was roaring, fighting like the High Archangel herself. With every attack that she made, demons crumbled to dust, her whole body shining with holy power. Attackers left and right tried to flee, but she was too fast for them, dispatching hundreds by the second. Within a few minutes, the demons were gone, and Nathalie had thrown Thanos back into another realm after punching him in the face. As the light faded, she looked exhausted, then suddenly passed out in midair. She was about to fall, but while Tony prepared to catch her, a loud chanting started. Everyone turned to see Bucky walking to the edge of the platform, saying something in Nathalie's language, and it was tapping into her magic. Bucky suddenly walked out on air, gently taking his love into his arms and walking back, safely standing on the roof of the Tower.

"What the hell happened right there?!" Tony asked. "What did you do?" Bucky smiled softly at the exhausted Nathalie, and said

"She told me when we were married that a few select people that she instructed could tap into her power and cast spells with it. She taught me how, and I only use it when I have to, like that one time she was whacked by a rock in midair the last time that Thanos attacked. Remember when she suddenly froze? That was me."

"Well then." Clint said. "That's good to know. At least ONE of us can keep her safe." He sounded really bitter and looked upset, but Bucky merely frowned at the archer. He curled his wife a little closer as she shifted slightly, and said with a cold tone

"Look, just because she didn't teach you how doesn't mean she won't. She's probably just waiting for you to mature or ask."

"A little of both." Nathalie yawned, stretching. "Nice catch once again, Bucky." He smiled, gently setting her down, but when Nathalie almost collapsed, he held her close. She smiled, closing her eyes and leaning back onto his shoulder, and within seconds she was asleep again.

"Ah… why exactly is she sleeping so much?" Clint asked.

"It might just be the fact that she still has to recuperate due to having all of her blood turned to poison, dying, her blood being purified back to normal blood, reviving and just killing over five thousand demons." Bucky said, slightly annoyed that he hadn't figured that out yet. "She'll probably sleep for at least a week, then wake up."

… … …

True to his words, a week passed, then Nathalie woke up, looking a LOT better than she had the week before. She stretched, kissed her husband on the forehead, then silently padded out into the kitchen of the Tower. Bucky had decided to stay in the Tower until she woke up, just to make life a little easier for her.

"Morning, Tony." She said, silently walking behind him to get something to eat out of the fridge. The scientist jumped, then looked over at her.

"When did you wake up?"

"About two minutes ago."

"And Bucky?"

"Still out. Why?" Tony looked impressed.

"I think you're the only one that can get up silent enough to keep him from waking up. And you didn't even shift ONCE when you were asleep. Bucky said it was normal, but it sure is creepy." Nathalie smiled, throwing the makings of an omelet into a non-stick pan, neatly blending it all together as the pan heated with a flexible rubber spatula, pausing every now and then to toss another ingredient into the mix, filling the kitchen with the smells of bacon, egg, peppers and mozzarella cheese.

"Yeah, I only shift at night if I'm having a nightmare or flashback in my sleep. THEN Bucky will wake up and… well… he'll do his best to calm him down. Same for me with him, although he shifts occasionally in his sleep."

"Weird." Nathalie chuckled at Tony's response.

"It DOES have something to do with the fact that he was in cryo for about seventy years and I put myself in Suspended Animation until Steve was found." Tony spit out his coffee as Nathalie skillfully flipped her omelet into the air, catching it easily in the pan.

"YOU CAN PUT YOURSELF INTO SUSPENDED ANIMATION AT WILL?!" Nathalie looked over, amused.

"I do believe I just said that." Tony looked amazed.

"Wait… if you can do that at will… question."

"Answer."

"Would you mind doing that for a day or so?"

"Why?"

"So Bruce and I can hook up some neurological transmitters and see what your brain waves look like." Nathalie shrugged, swiftly cutting the omelet in half. She threw each half onto a plate and put one in front of Tony, eating the other half herself. She leaned against the counter as she thought for a minute, then shrugged again as she took another bite of the eggs.

"I have no problem with it. When are you thinking about it? And be warned that once I'm in, I'm in for at least three days. So be ready for that. I might give Bucky temporary magic if I have to." She finished her food, tossing the plate into the sink. She looked at the thermometer, and seeing that snow was outside and it was about ten degrees, started making a GIANT batch of hot chocolate, heating up milk and tossing in chocolate chips, a dash of cinnamon, a little nutmeg and a little bit of coffee flavoring. She whisked it up, and soon most everyone was in the kitchen, grabbing the mugs that she set out.

"Well that got them up quickly." Nathalie remarked lightly, taking a bottle of milk into her room for Destiny. Later in the day, she, Natasha, Bruce and Tony walked down to the lab, and she sat back in a reclined chair she summoned, tapping a few things on her phone, sending a quick message about what was going on to the STILL asleep Bucky.

"Remember." She warned as Natasha helped her put the electrodes on her head. "I'm going to be out for three days, and I can control when I wake up, so if my body senses something is wrong I'll be jolted awake, most likely in a very violent way."

"Okay then." Bruce said, activating a brainwave scanner and a heartbeat monitor. Natasha finished putting the electrodes on and helped Nathalie slip a special electrode right over her lungs to see her breathing, and Tony spoke up.

"Whenever you're ready." Nathalie nodded, and closed her eyes. Within a minute, she was completely limp, only the heartbeat, brainwave and breathing monitors showing she was alive. Natasha volunteered to check on her when Bruce and Tony couldn't, and took first watch in making sure nothing went wrong.

… … …

Three days passed, and something went wrong. Horribly wrong. Nathalie didn't wake up at all, and a week passed, but nothing. One morning, Bucky was in the lab watching over her, when she started to twitch, then fell into a full-blown seizure.

"TONY! BRUCE!" Bucky yelled into the intercom, panicked. "I NEED YOU TO GET DOWN HERE NOW! SHE'S HAVING A SEIZURE!" Bruce appeared, having run and jumped the last few steps, and ran into the medical wing. Tony landed hard, also having jumped from the stairs, slamming his hand onto a giant red button with the word 'disengage' written in big letters across the button. The electrodes let go of Nathalie's skin with a hiss, and Bruce ran in with something in a syringe. Bucky held her arm still, and Bruce injected the liquid into her arm, making her calm and go back to her normal sleeping state.

"What. The hell. Was that." Bucky hissed, curling Nathalie close to him. Tony looked strangely at Nathalie, his brow furrowed as he thought hard about something. After a couple of minutes, Bucky repeated the question, and Tony said

"She said she was supposed to wake up four days ago, but nothing happened. Is she allergic to anything?"

"Not that I know of, and I'm married to her and have seen her file. The complete version."

"Then that rules out an allergic reaction to anything in the adhesive." Tony mused. Nathalie suddenly opened her eyes, and looked up.

"Didn't I tell you that my reaction would be VERY violent when I force myself awake from Suspended Animation?" Bruce snapped his fingers.

"You DID tell us that. It would've been nice to know it would be a seizure." Nathalie sighed.

"It's different every time. Last time I stopped breathing and my heart stopped. I was legally dead for two minutes, then woke up." Bucky helped her stand, one arm around her waist to keep her standing. She waved him off, a light halo around her, and she stood on her own as the halo faded.

"Healing magic. It'll keep me standing until I fully recover, which should be right about… now." The light faded completely, and Nathalie stretched, sighing in relief as multiple joints popped.

"That's better. Now we have to get going. If I'm not mistaken, I'm late." She disappeared in a flash of feathers, Bucky as well, and Tony sighed.

"She almost died, and she is still carefree." Bruce chuckled.

"She IS the physical incarnation of a demon, an angel and a human all in one." Tony seemed to accept that. Bruce looked over, concerned. "What's on your mind, Tony?"

"It's just the fact that she can shake off the fact that she has almost died at least five times, and she doesn't care at all. Meanwhile I almost died TWICE, and I can't shake it off, even after five years." There was a light glow, and Nathalie appeared, and Bruce disappeared.

"Sorry it took me so long, I just had to shake Bucky. He STILL isn't convinced I'm alright." She summoned another two chairs, but these ones comfortable and not reclined. "Come, sit."

"Why am I sitting?"

"Tony, humor me." He sighed and did so. "I know about the nightmares. I know about the PTSD, the memories, and the pain you went through. You forget that I have seen the full files of EVERY Avenger. Including mine and Loki's."

"So?" The genius said, trying to sound nonchalant, but actually sounding like a mix of stressed and worried.

"So… I can help you. I AM a registered Psychologist with a P.H.D, among other occupations that I'm fully certified in. Having all of the knowledge in the world at a thought away helps a lot. Naigans can absorb any amount of information, and I chose… well… everything."

"And what makes you think that I want help with this?"

"The fact that I overheard what you said to Bruce."

"Dang. You have bugs all over the Tower, don't you?"

"Completely undetectable magic ones. Natasha figured it out as soon as she found me in strange places."

"I'm not some ninja assassin." He said, amused. Nathalie laughed.

"True. Do you want my help or no?" Tony hesitated. "By asking for help, you're not weak. You're telling the world that you're strong enough to let your pride go and ask for the help you need." Tony nodded, and Nathalie smiled.

"Just close your eyes and relax." For an hour, she used a form of magical therapy to ease the memories. When she told him to open his eyes, she saw that he looked a lot less weighed down. "Better?" Tony smiled and stood.

"Much. Thanks." Nathalie laughed.

"Anytime. That's what I'm here for. Trained doctor, psychologist, anything you can think of I am." She disappeared, and reappeared in her room, where Bucky was laughing as Destiny jumped everywhere as her kitten self. Nathalie leaned her head on Bucky's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"How was it?" He asked.

"Good. Tony says that he feels a lot better, so we're all good. And before you ask, I'm fine." Bucky chuckled, kissing her gently. Nathalie kissed him back, then ran after Destiny as she made an escape attempt. Through a window.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"I'm exhausted." Nathalie groaned as she walked back to the bedroom. She had taken a quick flight over the U.S, and found that a bunch of people were building a bomb that she had to take care of, and then she had just gotten home. "Bucky!" She yelped as he swept her up. "What're you doing?!" He smiled, kissing her.

"I'm going to give you a back rub to help you sleep. Is that not alright?" Nathalie didn't answer, merely snuggling closer and burying her face in his leather jacket.

"That feels really good." She said softly as he started to rub her back in small, soothing circles. "When did you learn to give massages?"

"I taught myself, back in the War. It helped when I almost pulled a muscle when sniping, so I resolved to learn as much as I could. It helps a lot when your muscles are tense in your lower back." Nathalie sighed in relief as he moved to her shoulder where she had almost pulled the muscle, relaxing the knots of built up tension. She was almost asleep when he stopped, and he sat next to her on the bed, pulling her close and falling asleep with her.

They both woke a couple of hours later to something not feeling…right. Nathalie's eyes turned black, and she disappeared, turning into a shade. She crept through the house, and saw that someone was in the living room, but was heading upstairs. She followed as he entered the one room NOBODY went in without permission. Destiny's room, where the two-year-old was sleeping soundly.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Nathalie hissed, pinning the man. By this time, Bucky had appeared and he looked PISSED. Even more so than Nathalie, and that was SAYING something.

"I want the girl." The intruder growled. "I want Destiny Barnes. She will be trained by HYDRA to be the best assassin there ever is or was. And when she's old enough, she will kill her own father and mother."

"She will not leave us." Nathalie hissed, killing the man by breaking his neck. She walked over to Destiny as she woke up, crying after understanding what was going on. For a two-year-old she was very intelligent and could understand what was going on in an instant. She had inherited her mother's yearn for knowledge and understanding of the world around her.

"Shh little one.." Nathalie soothed. Bucky walked over and took Destiny, quietly soothing the little one as Nathalie did some quick magic and got rid of the body, then gently sang for her daughter.

"Hush little one now don't say a word, mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, mama's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass gets broke, mama's gonna buy you a billy goat. And if that billy goat goes down, you still gonna be the sweetest one in town." Destiny eventually calmed, falling asleep in her father's arms.

"Don't worry, love." Bucky whispered, holding Nathalie close as all that the man hit her in a wave. "I'm not letting ANYTHING happen to you or Destiny."

"I'm not letting anything happen to you or her, either." Nathalie whispered, and Bucky hugged her closer.

… … …

"THEY WHAT NOW?!" Natasha yelled. Nathalie shushed her, holding the sleeping Destiny close. All of the Avengers were honorary Aunts and Uncles, and they were all EXTREMELY protective of the little one.

"HYDRA entered our house, tried to kidnap Destiny, and I am murdering every single one of them." Bucky hissed. Nathalie laid her hand on Bucky's arm, calming him in an instant. Natasha walked over, carefully taking the little girl and holding her close, protecting her from anything. Every Avenger in turn held the little girl, even Tony, who was just as protective as the rest of them. He often babysat the little one, teaching her a few things that she absorbed, then executed perfectly. She had her mother's patience for learning, and often learned from all of the Avengers.

"Aunt Natasha?" Destiny asked sleepily, tucking her face in Natasha's elbow. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetheart, just a little stress." Natasha said gently, and Destiny smiled, hugging her aunt, who hugged her back tightly. Clint walked over and held the little one again.

"Hiya, Uncle Clint." Destiny said, giggling when he started ot tickle her. Everyone started laughing, and eventually they let the threat of HYDRA move to the back of their minds. For now. Little did the group know that the threat coming would be much larger, and much more powerful than they could ever expect from HYDRA.

… … …

It was three weeks before the next attack. Clint had stayed behind during the battle to watch Destiny, and while everyone was in the heat of the battle, Clint froze as he heard the telltale sign of someone prying the elevator doors open.

"Destiny, I need you to turn into a kitty and hide in your mama's and daddy's room, then press the lockdown button, okay? We're going to play Hide And Seek!" Destiny sensed his worry and slight panic and she nodded, doing as he said and bolting into her mom and dad's room, locking down the entire thing with a push on a bright silver button on the far wall. Nathalie and Bucky had told her that if she EVER did that, it would lock down the room with solid titanium panels until both Nathalie and Bucky entered the codes that only they knew to unlock it. Destiny curled up and cried as she heard her Uncle Clint yelling at people, then yelling again, but in pain.

"YOU IDIOTS STAY AWAY FROM MY NIECE!" He roared, yelling as they probably either shot or tased him. Destiny squeezed her eyes shut and yelled out to her mom in her mind.

 _MAMA!_

 _Sweetheart?! What is it?!_

 _THERE ARE PEOPLE HERE AND THEY'RE HURTING UNCLE CLINT! I'M LOCKED IN OUR ROOM BUT I'M SCARED MAMA!_

 _I'm on my way, sweet girl. JUST HOLD ON!_ The connection cut, but within a minute Destiny heard a familiar roaring. She relaxed, because her Mama and Chelseth the dragon were there. She also heard gunfire and a new yelling, and she stopped crying, completely at ease. Now that Mama and Daddy were there, she wouldn't get hurt.

After about five minutes, the solid titanium panels slid back into the ceiling, and Nathalie hurried in, snatching up her daughter and holding her close and wrapping her wings around the both of them, as well as Bucky, who had come in not soon after Nathalie did.

"I'm so glad you called me…" Nathalie breathed. "We wouldn't have been back for at least another hour, and even though those panels are strong they can be broken." Destiny snuggled closer.

"Don't worry, little one." Bucky said, smiling and taking Destiny from her mother's arms. "We'll keep you safe. Alright, little tiger?" Destiny nodded, and Clint ran in.

"Is she alright?" He said in a whisper. He sighed in relief, and Nathalie placed her hand on his shoulder, healing the few electric burns and bullet grazes he had, also pulling the excess electricity from the Tasers into her hand, then absorbing it as energy.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You mind watching her again, but this time a little closer in case?"

"As to quote you, no problem." Clint took the sleeping girl, then walked through the portal that Nathalie summoned, Bucky walking behind the two, his rage fueling his combat skills. Once Clint and Destiny were safe, Bucky and Nathalie walked through another portal and back to the battle.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"I call babysitting next!" Natasha called. Since all of the Avengers loved watching Destiny and often fought over who got to watch her, excluding Bruce of course because he hated to fight, they had to make a schedule to see who would get to take care of her next. However, if an Avenger was needed on their scheduled day, the next person would switch their date with them and go out to fight or do whatever they had to.

"Then you're on for Halloween!"

"Good!" Nathalie laughed at Natasha's response, enjoying herself.

"Steve what date do you want? We still have the ninth of November and the twelfth of November!"

"I'll take whatever!" Nathalie smiled, laughing as Destiny padded across the room silently, then pounced, jumping onto Thor's shoulder. The god laughed, taking her from his shoulder and stroking her back, making her curl up contentedly and lean into his hand. Within minutes she was dozing, and within another couple minutes she was asleep. Thor smiled, still gently stroking her. He had often taken her to Asgard on his days to watch her, where she had immediately hit it off with Sif and the Warriors Three, often learning tricks to fighting from them, blending with what she learned from Clint and Natasha, creating her own harmonic fighting style that closely matched her father's and mother's as well.

"Oh no." Tony breathed, looking at a monitor. Nathalie darted over, and hissed. HYDRA had convened around the building, holding several people hostage.

"CRYSTALLINE!" Once shouted through the intercom, having forced the receptionist to use it. "WE WANT YOU OR THE GIRL! NOW, OR ALL OF THESE PEOPLE DIE!" Nathalie froze, quite literally, as she turned to solid ice.

"No…" She whispered, her forms shifting from ice to diamond, fire to water, demon to angel to human. "I can't let her go…"

"I'm NOT letting you get taken again." Bucky growled. "Neither you nor Destiny."

"It's either I get taken or we all watch at least fifteen people die, then they'll come up through the building anyways."

"No!"

"Bucky, I'll be fine. I can do so much more since I was caught the last time." It was true, she hadn't lost any of the muscle that she had gained. If anything, she had gotten stronger, her magic more honed, and her survival skills sharper.

"I. Am. Not. Letting. You. Go. Again." Bucky hissed.

"Please."

"No."

"Then watch fifteen innocents die, and have that on your conscience. Then they'll travel up and kill more."

"…I don't like it." Nathalie walked over to him, placing her left hand over his heart.

"I know. But I promise, within a month at most, I WILL come home."

"Promise?"

"Upon my love for you." Bucky sighed, holding her close.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too." She walked over to the floor-to-ceiling window, and looked to Tony. "Open it or I will break it." He did so, and she stepped out, hovering gently. She looked back at the rest of the Avengers, looking over the upset faces of the others, sighed, and said

"Take care of Destiny. If anything, tell her I'm on a month-long conference somewhere and I couldn't bring anything to communicate with." Bucky nodded, and Nathalie slowly flew down. HYDRA watched eagerly.

"Either you let the hostages go or I kill you all." Nathalie said calmly. Every HYDRA agent left the building and let the hostages go as Nathalie landed. One agent came forwards and put a leather harness over her wings, strapping them too her back.

 _I love you._ Nathalie whispered one last time to Bucky in her mind. _Keep her safe._

 _I will. I promise. I love you._ Nathalie was led to a van, where she was pushed inside, albeit gently for HYDRA. She sighed as five guards all accompanied her, then yawned. She hadn't been drugged or anything, she was just tired from the day's events. She nodded off with her head on the wall, a HYDRA agent actually being kind enough to pull a blanket over her.

 _This is unusual…_ was the last thing she thought before she fell asleep.

… … …

For two weeks she was constantly kept under sedation, every day switching to a new location, moving farther and farther away from NYC. She went from NYC to Portland, Maine, and from there to Canada, and from there to Britain, and from there to Cairo, Egypt. That's where she made her escape.

… … …

When she jolted awake for the hundredth time, she was in a different van than normal, with shackles over her wrists and ankles. She saw five different guards with her, and she snarled quietly. The guards reacted by pulling out electric rods, and Nathalie laughed mirthfully, noting that they had forgotten to inject her with more sedative, which could definitely be used to her advantage. She snapped her fingers, and the electricity went right to her hands.

"Nothing you can do will hurt me." She hissed. "I'm full power, MUCH stronger than you, and more intellectually advanced. Don't try it." The agents sat back, the black surface of their helmets reflecting her enraged expression back at her. She sat back, feeling new energy buzzing under her skin. Suddenly, she lashed out, sending the electricity she had absorbed back into the wall of the van, shorting out the entire system and blowing the doors open. She shot out, running as fast as she could, watching as multiple agents bolted after her, but she just laughed, shredding the handcuffs with a flex of her wrists and ankles.

 _Well what'd ya know?_ She thought, still bolting. _Those muscles do come in handy sometimes._ She reached behind her and undid the leather harness, but held onto it. _You never know when this could be useful._ She thought. Leaping through the air, she transformed into a water dragon as she jumped over a cliff and landed in the ocean, bubbles escaping in a musical rush as she laughed, enjoying the cool water rushing over her hot scales. She twisted through the water, enjoying swim as she finally was along the Golden Gate Bridge. She burst from the water, whistling happily and turning into a sky dragon. She shot towards the city, landing gently on the roof of the Avengers tower. Everyone rushed up, and the second she was back to a human she was enveloped in a hug from Bucky.

"Two weeks is still too long." He murmured, kissing her.

I know." She breathed, burying her face in his shoulder and breathing in the gentle smell of gunsmoke, birch wood and cinnamon that always hung around Bucky. She talked to every Avenger in turn, but spent most of the time with Destiny, catching up with her daughter and her husband. At the end of the day, Nathalie made a portal that brought the three back to their house.

"I missed you so much." Nathalie whispered as she cuddled close to Bucky. "Even though I was sedated most of the time, I still dreamed and thought about you. It was unbearable being away from you for so long."

"I felt the same exact way, but I don't care anymore, now that I have you back." Bucky whispered, wrapping his arms around her. The cool metal of his left arm soothed her tired body, and she drifted off, the first time in two weeks that it wasn't under sedation.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"It's too early." Nathalie hissed as the sun rose, shining right on her face. Bucky laughed, hugging her close and closing the shades with a press of a button. Nathalie hid her face in his shoulder, slowly falling asleep again. Bucky smiled, but started to get up.

"Come on, love. We need to get up or you'll be sleeping all day."

"But I wanna sleep all day!" Nathalie whined, sounding very much like a two year old. Bucky laughed, scooping her up.

"Oh come on!" He said, chuckling at her expression. "You have to get up at SOMETIME, besides, Destiny is waiting for you." Nathalie groaned, but finally got up, stretching and sighing in relief as several bones popped, freeing up her morning range of movement. She took a quick shower, then changed into a light blue T-shirt and a pair of artful jeans that had splashes of color which looked like paint splatters all over them.

Destiny giggled as her mom swept her up, her delighted laughter ringing through the Tower, and within a minute the rest of the Avengers were with her, laughing at her expressionate face. Natasha slipped around to pounce on the little girl, but she grinned mischievously and disappeared, reappearing in Steve's arms.

"Unc'l Steve!" She laughed and she hugged him tightly. Steve grinned and tossed her in the air, catching her swiftly.

"Mine!" Clint yelled, lunging forwards and catching the little girl. That started an all-out war with the other Avengers over Destiny.

"Destiny!" Her mom called, whitling one high note after speaking her daughter's name. Destiny laughed, disappearing in a puff of smoke, a tiny white spider appearing on the ceiling. She crawled along until she came down on a silvery thread, landing on her mother's outstretched finger, then turned back into herself, hugging her mom tightly. Nathalie smiled, and Bucky hugged them both.

"Life is never normal." Bucky laughed.

"It's just our daily lives. The daily lives of an assassin and an angel."


End file.
